1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a decoration panel to be incorporated in an in-vehicle operation device, for example for use as a press-button section for operating a switch mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-367468 discloses an invention related to a keytop plate.
The keytop plate shown in FIG. 3 of the cited document includes a keytop formed of a thermoplastic and transparent material. A first film plate is provided on the upper side of the keytop, and a second film plate is provided on the lower side of the keytop. The first film plate includes a printed layer formed thereon, exhibiting characters and patterns or marks. A vapor deposition layer is formed substantially over the entirety of the second film plate. The vapor deposition layer is formed of aluminum, nickel, titanium, or chrome, so as to present a metallic color.
According to paragraph [0029] of the cited document, a switch contact is turned on by pressing the keytop. In addition, a light emitter is provided on the lower side of the keytop plate, so that when the light from the light emitter reaches the keytop plate, the printed layer formed on the surface of the keytop is clearly and brightly illuminated. Further, since the vapor deposition layer is provided on the lower side of the keytop, the printed layer looks, in a view from above, like integrally floating on the vapor deposition layer, with a transparent appearance, so that a three-dimensional appearance and a luxurious feel can be achieved.
The keytop plate according to the document cited above has a drawback in that, since the vapor deposition layer is provided on the lower side of the keytop, which is transparent, the printed layer exhibiting the characters and patterns or marks on the upper side of the keytop may be reflected in the vapor deposition layer located on the lower side. Although the image looks fine when the keytop plate is viewed from right above the printed layer, when the keytop plate is viewed from an obliquely upper position, the image of the printed layer reflected in the vapor deposition layer, and the printed layer itself, are seen as double vision. Therefore, it becomes difficult to identify the characters and patterns or marks exhibited by the printed layer, which results in an impaired three-dimensional appearance and luxurious feel.